


don't call it a fight when you know it's a war

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Они обсуждали тему вебкама, а потом Том позвонил Эрни по видеосвязи.
Relationships: Ernie/Tom Smith
Kudos: 11





	don't call it a fight when you know it's a war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



> идея панды, я мерзкий вор

— Ты помнишь тот разговор? — на мысль наводит то, как Том лежит в постели и делает селфи. Всегда нужный ракурс, всегда подходящее обстановке выражение лица, и Эрни всегда хочется сделать с ним какое-то непотребство, так что Том порой даже шутит «где лайки, Лебовски?».  
— Который? Мы так много разговариваем, что тебе нужно быть конкретнее, — он переворачивается на живот и смотрит с интересом.  
— Тот, где ты говорил, что занимался вебкамом, — спустя секунду после того, как Эрни говорит всё вслух, ему хочется накрыть лицо подушкой и проораться. Вспомнил так вспомнил.  
— Что? — смеётся Том. — Я шутил вообще-то.  
— Да? — понятное дело, что Том любит приукрасить реальность, таких людей обычно называют пиздаболами, но почему-то в адрес Смита-младшего хочется подобрать что-то более… изящное.   
— Хорош, Эрни, — Том щиплет его за бедро небольно, привлекая внимание. Реакция Эрни вызывает в нём мгновенный отклик и совсем не такой, какой хотелось бы. — Хотя я всерьёз рассматривал этот вариант. Думаю, я со своей внешностью идеально подхожу.  
— Рассматривал? — прошедшее время не помогает Эрни успокоиться, он уже думает о том, надевал бы Том что-то «интересное» для своих клиентов или был бы в образе обычного, пусть и слишком борзого местами парня.  
— Ага, ну, ты доволен? Твой парень в состоянии заработать деньги без того, чтобы на него собрали досье, которое лучше не показывать родителям.  
— Супер, — фальшивит Эрни. — Чай хочешь?  
— Давай, — Том вновь берётся за телефон.

Тема исчерпана, Эрни уверен, так что берёт свой телефон и уходит на кухню.   
К тому моменту, как чайник вскипает, Эрни уже готов залить кипяток в две чашки. Он этого не делает потому что на экране телефона появляется лицо Тома (высунутый язык и всё слишком смешное, чтобы не начать умиляться) — видеозвонок. Который Эрни принимает.

— Спонтанность не позволила мне настроить свет и выбрать подходящий момент, — Том ерошит свои волосы и закусывает губу, продолжая смотреть в камеру.  
— Что? — рукой Эрни задевает лежащую на столе ложку. Он не понимает, почему не сбросил звонок от человека, находящегося в соседней комнате.  
— Погоди секунду, — теперь видно только потолок. 

Эрни смотрит на дверной проём спальни, в котором появляется улыбающийся Том. Спустя секунду Тома больше нет и Эрни слышит звук закрывшегося замка.

— Думаю, мне надо потренироваться, — снова становится слышно Тома: — и первому клиенту, так и быть, шоу бесплатное.  
— Чего? — во рту становится сухо, пока до Эрни медленно доходит.

Том в это время ставит телефон к изголовью кровати, так, чтобы тот никуда не съезжал и его не приходилось держать. Убирает из кадра подушки.

— Тебе лучше присесть, — улыбка на губах Тома способна загипнотизировать кого угодно, а уж Эрни легко поддаётся разного рода воздействиям. — Я бы предложил прилечь, но пока рано.  
— Том, — зовёт Эрни, снова смотрит на закрытую дверь, штурмовать её никак не получается даже в воображении.  
— Садись, — строго повторяет Том. Он сидит скрестив ноги, упирается ладонями в колени и нетерпеливо сжимает пальцами ткань домашних штанов.

Эрни забывает про чай и идёт к дивану, телефон он держит так крепко, что ладонь потеет быстрее обычного. Настала пора расплачиваться за всю ту чушь, которую Эрни говорит вслух.

— Тебе пора запомнить, что я могу принимать решения быстрее, чем кто-либо в твоём окружении, — Том запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок. Показывает свою шею, так и просящую несколько следов на ней.

Строго говоря, это не он принимает решения, а они выбирают его своей целью, неспособной сопротивляться. Когда-нибудь Эрни ему так и скажет, главное, чтобы у Тома было хорошее настроение, иначе подобная фраза станет снежной лавиной, наполненной отрицательными эмоциями. Или Эрни не скажет никогда, он всё ещё идёт по этому лабиринту и не всегда записывает свой маршрут. Пока ещё сложно отличить верное от неверного, особенно, когда индикатор — Том — сбоит.

— И? — Эрни решает, что тоже в состоянии сыграть, не сдаваться же так запросто. — Будешь делать, что я скажу?  
— Попробуй, скажи, — Том ложится на бок и подпирает рукой голову. Да, вполне себе обычная поза для начала общения с клиентом, готовым заплатить за приватное шоу.  
— На тебе слишком много одежды, — он закусывает губу и смотрит за реакцией Тома. 

Нахмуренные брови, улыбка на лице, свободная рука начинает скользить от горла до груди и перемещается на живот, пальцы гладят открытый участок кожи — футболка задралась.

— Тебе не нравится? — надувает губы и строит обиженное лицо. — Я так старался и выбирал для тебя этот наряд.

Наряд — домашняя одежда, на футболке виден след от кетчупа, а у штанов дырка в левом кармане.

— Для кого ещё ты старался? — Эрни дышит медленно и понимает, что хрена с два Том откроет дверь сейчас, а когда откроет — даже ему самому неизвестно. Наверное.   
— Только для тебя, — язык скользит по нижней губе в которую впиваются зубы, Том гладит себя по животу и задирает футболку выше.

Он такой светлый ещё и из-за солнца, наполняющего комнату. Эрни следит за каждой линией тела и сглатывает слюну. Хочется сожрать Тома, как прошлой ночью, когда Эрни вылизывал ему задницу и старался растянуть это на бесконечность. В ушах всё ещё звучат слабые стоны, Том решил заглушить себя подушкой, как если бы внезапно начал стесняться того, каким был открытым и послушным. Или… Пальцы на экране сжимают сосок, Эрни думает, что, может, Тому никогда не делали римминг (и решает спросить потом, если не забудет).

— Давай, детка, будь послушным, — приходится следить за словами: — снимай с себя футболку.  
— Ладно, — Том снова садится и делает, как сказал Эрни. Если приглядеться, можно разглядеть у него на боку несколько синяков, о происхождении которых Том упорно умалчивает. Это с одной стороны, а вот с другой ближе к резинке штанов Эрни оставил пару своих отпечатков. Том сам попросил, Тому так понравилось, что в ответ он прикусил Эрни плечо. — Моя очередь.

Он становится на колени и начинает хаотично гладить себя от горла до сосков, пальцы скользят по рукам от плечей до запястий, Том красуется и делает это с закрытыми глазами. На моменте, когда два пальца оказываются у него во рту (глу-бо-ко), Эрни начинает дёргать ногой. Делает он это чтобы отвлечься и не сжать собственный член.

— Какой бы мне пошёл ник? — Том обводит влажными пальцами челюсть, прослеживает ключицы, снова сжимает сосок. — Что-то про ангела? Про медовую сладость? Про невероятное, заоблачное удовольствие?  
— Нет, — хрипит Эрни.   
— Почему? 

Том двигает бёдрами как в танце, очень медленном.

— Что-то про бесёнка, — отвечает Эрни.  
— Я не такой.  
— Ага, — он перекладывает телефон в другую руку: — ты разный, но не спорь.  
— Если тебе так хочется, — Том кивает и накрывает ладонью член. — Может мне вообще замолчать?  
— Говори, — интонация у Эрни та самая — молящая. Ему не жалко.  
— Думаю, я отлично справляюсь, ты, кстати, можешь тоже чем-нибудь заняться, если хочется, — он начинает снимать с себя штаны.  
— Разрешаешь?  
— Тебе можно всё что захочешь.  
— Даже выломать дверь?

Задумчивость на лице Тома — очередное доказательство того, что он врёт и Эрни нельзя всё что он захочет. Добиваться цели придётся другим путём. Том вот решил взять его измором.

— Обойдёшься.  
— С другой стороны, дверь ты рано или поздно откроешь.  
— Если будешь хорошо себя вести, то да, — Том в одних трусах, которые, на счастье Эрни, ничего не скрывают. Ещё и отлично смотрятся на Томе, умудряясь при этом всё равно оставаться лишними.  
— Раздевайся.  
— Что ты хочешь увидеть? — обеими руками Том упирается в матрас и наклоняется к телефону, так, что на щеках у него можно без труда разглядеть румянец. — Как я буду себе дрочить и рассказывать о том, как мечтаю, чтобы твой большой, толстый и охуительно классный член оказался в моей заднице?

Эрни бы заржать от такого, да только он вздрагивает и не сдержавшись сжимает член, даёт себе пару секунд и отпускает. Нет, он хочет, чтобы всё было не так. Он знает, что сделает Том.

— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты трахаешь себя пальцами. Детка.  
— Конечно, — сладко улыбается Том, выныривает из кадра за смазкой, а когда появляется там, то встает на колени, теперь Эрни видно его спину и задницу, которую хочется шлёпнуть раз или даже несколько. — Видно?  
— Наклонись, — телефон уже так близко к лицу Эрни, что он не сразу это понимает.  
— Так? — Том оттягивает ягодицу в сторону, Эрни может разглядеть его дырку. Он хочет потрогать Тома, ладони горят, весь Эрни словно зажжённая свечка. Его плавит от вида.  
— Да-да, начинай.

Тому не нужно долго стараться, он ещё достаточно раскрыт с прошлой ночи, но Эрни хочет увидеть шоу, а Том жаждет его показать.

— Говори со мной, — напоминает Эрни, когда слышит из динамика лишь тяжёлое дыхание.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты вжал меня лицом в матрас и выебал так, как никогда ещё не делал. Словно я для тебя только игрушка, классная задница и горячий рот, как будто мы больше не встретимся, ты меня не знаешь, не слышал обо мне и тебе ничего не нужно, кроме как кончить, — для человека, который уже методично ебёт себя двумя пальцами Том удивительно внятно говорит. Хороший день.  
— Что ещё?  
— Что если мы сделаем это где-то среди людей? В кино? В темноте зала, чтобы я встал на колени и упирался спиной в сидения, чтобы у меня начала болеть челюсть — так сильно ты бы давил мне на затылок? Да? — он оборачивается и смотрит на Эрни совершенно ненормальным взглядом. Ничего в нём ангельского нет. Как и в занятии, за которым наблюдает Эрни.  
— Если тебе хочется?  
— А тебе? Как тебе хочется меня? — Том продолжает двигать пальцами, смещается в сторону, упирается левой рукой в матрас, поворачивает голову, чтобы Эрни было видно его лицо.   
— Всеми возможными способами, — не хватает сил на мысли. Потом, когда они кончат, смогут отдышаться, после душа, с головой Тома на животе Эрни, и после сигареты на двоих, вот тогда можно будет придумать.   
— Думаешь, сможешь? — Эрни смотрит за движение уже трёх прижатых друг к другу пальцев, за тем, как Том тянется в своему члену.  
— А ты сможешь кое-что сделать?  
— Что? — замирает на мгновение.  
— Открой эту сраную дверь, иначе, я клянусь…

Эрни встаёт с дивана и идёт к спальне, Том на экране смеётся, задыхается стоном и вынужденно останавливается. Да, ему тоже хочется.  
Стоит только двери открыться, как Эрни сметает Тома собой, сгребает в обе руки, продолжая держать телефон, кидает Тома на кровать и целует так, что чувствует, как ногти скребут его по плечам.

— Получилось? — задыхаясь спрашивает Том.  
— Достать меня? Да, — Эрни переворачивает его на живот, заставляет задрать задницу, стягивает непослушней рукой штаны с трусам вниз. — У тебя всегда получается, — говорит, пока ведёт членом между ягодиц, сжимая одну в руке, второй рукой гладит поясницу, Том стонет в одеяло. — Как ты сказал? Выебать тебя так, как никогда раньше? Готов?  
— Да, да, го… — не договаривает, потому что Эрни вставляет два пальца и разводит их в стороны. — Бля-а.

Эрни размазывает смазку по члену и вставляет его, заменяя пальцы. Он видит, как Том хватается пальцами за одеяло.  
Раз-два, на три Эрни движется обратно, чтобы посмотреть, как дырка Тома обхватывает член, как не желает его отпускать, как охуенно выглядит контраст. Их контраст. Эрни держит его за бёдра и начинает двигаться, резче чем обычно, так, как действительно не делал раньше.  
Возможно, Том запрограммировал его, ведь не обязательно было устраивать это прямо сейчас, но Эрни бурлит эмоциями, у него в голове бьётся что-то похожее на «мой-мой-мой» и если бы возбуждение не зашкаливало, он бы уже успел испугаться или как минимум напрячься. Но Эрни занят, он трахает Тома, как тот и просил, не даёт даже подрочить, на что Том хныкает и не пытается вырвать руку из хватки. Второй он затыкает себе рот, прикусывает пальцы, Эрни шлёпает его по заднице, взгляд сбивается с едва начавшего проступать розового следа, и утыкается в экран телефона.   
На котором они, но с другого ракурса — Эрни заворожен тем, что видит, как идеально они с Томом подходят друг другу, да, действительно это чёрный и белый шоколад. Уже не до шуток, теперь Эрни ещё и думает про тех, кто занимается вебкамом вдвоём, устраивая шоу для незнакомцев. Внутри сворачивается что-то противное и мерзкое — ревность.

— Ты кончишь только от моего члена, — глухо говорит Эрни, Том в ответ стонет, не отпуская пальцы от хватки зубов и мотает головой, соглашаясь.

Эрни вжимается в него, падает сверху, накрывая собой и двигается почти без ритма ещё несколько раз, звёзды перед глазами идеально ложатся на бледную кожу Тома. Тот двигает задницей и всхлипывает.  
Тяжело дышать, думать и двигаться, Эрни перебарывает себя и поднимается, член с влажным звуком оказывается на свободе дневного света. Влажный след на ягодице Тома смотрится красиво. Эрни гладит его, Том поворачивается.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Том, смотрит ему в глаза из-за влажной чёлки.  
— За что?  
— За это, и за всё, что было до, — он целует Эрни: — и за всё что будет после.

Окончание фразы звучит почти вопросительно.   
Следы от зубов всё ещё видны на тонких пальцах, Эрни притягивает руку Тома к себе за запястье и целует их, не оставляет без внимания ни одну вмятину.  
Это вместо «да, будет после, обязательно будет».

— Хорошо, что ты отказался от этой идеи, — говорит, когда отключает звонок.  
— Да? Я отказался? — Том выглядит уверенным и раззадоренным. — Точно?

Видимо, чтобы заставить Тома забыть про эту идею, Эрни нужно или игнорировать тему вебкама (которую сам же по глупости и поднял) или выебать Тома до потери сознания, сил и себя самого.   
Из двух вариантов довольно предсказуемо, какой именно выберет Эрни.  
Он уже выбрал.


End file.
